goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trapped in Bat Wing Hall
'''Trapped in Bat Wing Hall '''was the third book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Tick Tock, You're Dead! and followed by The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek. The holographic prismatic design consisted of static-like sparkles on a gold background. The cover illustration consisted of a bat flying, at an angle and with its mouth open. The tagline was, Join the horror club... It was released in December 1995 and was 137 pages long. Plot You have just moved to a new town and have not made any friends. While walking home, you run into a boy your age named Nick, who tells you about "The Horror Club". The Horror Club meets late at night in an old mansion that is said to be haunted. The mansion is called Bat Wing Hall. The members of The Horror Club are going on a scavenger hunt to find out, if Bat Wing Hall is really haunted. If you join the Red Team, you find that the entire team but you are monsters! And if you join the Blue Team, you get turned into a vampire bat! And that's not all. You might have to search the cursed crypt of the dead owner of Bat Wing Hall, Professor Krupnik, in the nearby cemetery, or face a witch, an ancient mummy, or a werewolf! Book Preview: MAKING NEW FRIENDS HAS NEVER BEEN THIS FRIGHTING! Being the new kid in school can be tough-but joining the Horror Club should help. The only problem is figuring out who is cool and who is a ghoul! Pick one ending and your fellow club members become hideous monsters. Select another and you turn into a furry faced vampire bat! So be careful how you choose your friends...and your endings! TRAPPED IN BAT WING HALL Give yourself goosebumps #3 by R.L. Stine Flying into a bookstore near you! Bad Endings *Accepting a boat ride from someone implied to be Death. Meaning you died. (Don't cross the river.) *It is implied that you will be eaten by the three monsters. *Falling three stories down to the basement in an empty elevator shaft. *You turn back to human form. But you and Marci get stuck of taking care of Martin and Lara for a year, who are now a bat and a frog. *Stuck with your butt sticking out of the crypt and a moaning thing in the crypt is coming. *Make it out of the house on a broom, but you will never make it down on the ground, though. *Stuck in a force field, until one minute after midnight, which means you will become a monster. *Stuck in the Bat House at the zoo with tons of fellow bats. *You, Marci, Martin, and Lara are pulled down into the ground by creatures in the graveyard. *You choose the red stone and get transported back to the house, one minute before midnight. You do not have all the items, so you turn into a monster. *Turn into stone. *Lose the Mud Monsters game to Nick and become a monster. *Find out you're running on monster time, which is faster, and turn into a monster. *Set off an alarm trying to enter the house and Nick and Debbie ditches you, before the police arrive. *Run out of time and become a werewolf forever. *When you are a bat, Marci traps you in a freezer. *You choose to stay with the king. Since he is getting old, he wants to take you to the afterlife with him. The king and priests start preparing you for mummification. *Becoming a snake charmer for three years. *When you are a bat, Darryl pulls a heavy cabinet over and it lands on you. *Forced to read thousands of books to a two headed monster, or else they will eat you up. *The ghost of Professor Krupnik turns you, Marci, Martin, and Lara into bats. *An animal comes at you and you go back to where you started. (It tells you to go to page 1). Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *Marci, Martin, and Lara help turn you back into a human. When they ask how it happened, you promise them it will be your scary story, the next time the club meets. *You win the scavenger hunt and find out that you freed Nick, Debbie, and Connor from a curse, that they now have no knowledge about. *You win the Mud Monsters game and return home, but you lose the same game to your little brother. *The ghost of Professor Krupnik becomes a member of the horror club and takes the bat curse off of you. *You become rich and famous inventing a new ice cream flavor that uses real beetles and you still turn into a bat every night. *You open the orange door and plummet into a pit. When you hit the bottom, you are in your bedroom closet the day before the events of the story. (It tells you to turn back to page one.) Trivia Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Ghosts Category:Animals Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Mummies Category:Royalties Category:Living Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Time Travel Category:Giants Category:Human Villains Category:Other Countries